


Time is a concept

by lotspot



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: agender joly, bossuet is doing HIS BEST, hes trying, jbm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotspot/pseuds/lotspot
Summary: Because everything always goes wrong so when he has a first date with Joly, the cute person he's been chatting to online. he accidentally turns up 3 hours early.Everything is fine though. He waits patiently for Joly to arrive. And can he help it if the cute barista is flirting with him? no but he is not exactly adverse to it.JBM Shennanigans!





	

**Author's Note:**

> AH OK!  
> This is just sickeningly cute.   
> I love JBM I love them separately I love them together. I love them ok.
> 
> Joly is Agender (they/them)  
> Musichetta is a trans girl but it's not explicitly mentioned. But as with Enjolras in all my fics, its a thing u should know. ok cool.
> 
> enjoy the ridiculous fluff. these nerds I s2G...

Bossuet looked at the clock as he buttoned up his shirt. He was going to be late.

He was actually running 4 hours early but everything in his brain was just yelling at him that he was going to be late, and not without good reason. The café he was supposed to meet his date at was half an hour’s walk from his flat but he really knew better by now. A whole heap could happen in half an hour. He could for instance get lost, that was very likely. Or he could forget things and have to keep going back up to his flat. Or he could get hit by a car. Or he could be mugged. Or find a cat stuck in a tree and have to stop and rescue it. Or he could end up chatting to a street musician and completely forget the time.

Basically a lot could go wrong and Bossuet knew better than to assume they wouldn’t happen to him. They _always_ happened to him. He was the walking personification of Murphy’s Law.

Bossuet sighed and pulled on his jacket and scarf. Trial and error has played a large role in Bossuet’s house-leaving routine, and error always seemed to get the upper hand. But now as he pulled the door closed behind him he felt in his pocket for his keys and they were there. He checked for his phone. It was there. His wallet. Check.

Bossuet grinned slightly at how well that had gone and proudly set off in the direction of the café.

He walked for exactly 40 minutes and he was suddenly shocked to find himself in front of the café. He checked his watch twice more to check he was correct. Then he checked the address 4 times. Eventually he realised that he was actually at the right place and went in, even if he was 3 hours early…

 

He sat at a table by the window and felt a sense of calm wash over him.

“Hi! Can I take a drink order or would you like to see the menu?”

Bossuet looked up to look at the waitress. She was pretty. Anyone who matched their hijab colour to their ugly work uniform and rocked it like she did was definitely in Bossuet’s good books. She smiled at him with a slight blush on her cheeks and scribbled on her pad to try and get the pen to work. A slight crease appeared between her brows as the pen stubbornly refused to provide her with ink.

She went to apologise but Bossuet cut her off by pulling a pen from his pocket.

“Use mine! I mean, I hope it works. Knowing my luck I’ll have just handed you an empty pen. Shit I’m sorry.”

But the server’s face just lit up. “No it’s perfect it works fine! Thank you!”

Bossuet grinned. “Well in that case can I just have a cappuccino for now?”

She nodded and noted it down. “Have your pen back. I’ll be back in a bit.” Bossuet watched her saunter back to the bar and start making his coffee. He found himself smiling involuntarily but quickly brushed it from his mind as he remembered why he was there. Date. Oh man.

Suddenly he was all nervous again. He’d been talking to Joly for a couple of weeks online now. They were an utter nerd and it made Bossuet blush and smile like a 12 year old girl and he loved it. He had always been worried about meeting Joly in person in case they realised what a walking disaster he was and left. Opening his book, he shook those thoughts from his head.

 

The three hours trickled by slowly. He kept catching the server glancing at him and he would smile back. He also ordered another two cappuccinos.

As he entered the last half hour of his wait he put his book away and started people watching. The server approached him again.

“It’s been three hours. I’m sorry but I think you’ve been stood up.”

Bossuet froze for a second before bursting into laughter. He looked back at the server who looked extremely confused but also extremely amused. Either way, not put off. Bossuet regained himself.

“Sorry! No! It’s just. Everything goes wrong in my life. Always. But I didn’t want to be late to this date so to be sure I left 4 hours early and for some reason everything went like clockwork today and I ended up 3 hours early. My date is just on time." Bossuet nodded in the direction of the door where Joly had just entered. They looked around nervously before spotting Bossuet and grinning. Bossuet waved enthusiastically and waved them over.

“Hi! I’m Joly.” And then they registered the server. “They/them pronouns please.”

“Musichetta. Charmed.” Musichetta held out her hand and Joly shook it gratefully.

Joly turned to Bossuet, “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long. I’ve never met someone who arrives before me to things.”

At this, Musichetta started giggling uncontrollably and Bossuet blushed. Joly just looked confused.

“Sorry hun, but your date here has been sitting at this table for 3 hours because he was worried about arriving late. The story is honestly adorable and I’m glad you are as adorable as he said because otherwise I would have stolen him from you. So in conclusion I think you’ve met your match. Both in life but also in coming early to things.”

Musichetta grinned and bustled to pick her pad and pen up from the table again.

Joly sat slowly down in the empty chair. “Musichetta. Did you just hit on both of us and then say that we were perfect for each other?”

Musichetta froze. “I – what? I would – I mean, maybe but like, never mind.”

Joly turned to Bossuet who was grinning again.

“Ok cool. Can I have a fresh mint tea please?”

Musichetta fired back into action. She was blushing more but she just mumbled an affirmation and went to make Joly’s tea.

Joly whipped back to Bossuet and leaned over the table. There was a glint in their eye that made Bossuet melt a little bit. He knew where this was going. They’d talked about poly relationships before.

“Bossuet. I think we both know this date is a good date. I mean 3 hours early? Really? You’re perfect. How would you feel if we invited the incredibly cute barista on this date too?”

Bossuet was already nodding enthusiastically before Joly stopped talking. “Yes. Yes.”

Musichetta came back to bring Joly’s tea. Joly took it from her with a kind smile.

“Musichetta. How long are you still working?”

Musichetta frowned slightly. “I finish in 15 minutes.”

Joly smiled at Bossuet and Bossuet carried on. “That is so convenient! See we were thinking that after Joly finished their tea we would go see a movie but we’ve been discussing it for a few days and we can’t decide between two. We both agree that we could do with a deciding vote. How would you feel about accompanying us?”

Musichetta crossed her arms and looked at them both quizzically. “Did you both just ask me out? On your first date?”

They both just smiled wider and nodded. Musichetta couldn’t hold back her smile any longer.

“That is just… yes. Yes of course I will go with you. Under the condition that I get a veto vote on your movie choices if they are both terrible.”

“Deal.” Bossuet and Joly said in unison.

 

Later as they left the café all talking animatedly already Bossuet couldn’t help thinking that, despite everything he had learned about himself, he might actually be the luckiest person on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> findd me on tumblr @probably-pride-related


End file.
